Robin Sena
Robin is a 15 years old craft user, who was assigned as replacement to STN-J. Her partner was Amon, a serious and cold hunter. Who at first ignored her, doing missions with other members of STN-J. But later when Robin's accuracity improves, Amon takes her onto more missions with him. Her craft is pyrokinetic, at first she missed her targets and ended up even letting one target get away in accident. Her accuracity was improved by giving her glasses. Robin is the main protoganist of the serie. In the show she is voice by Akeno Watanabe and in english version Kari Wahlgren. Appearance Robin has long light brown hair, that she keeps tied up. Having some strands still falling onto her face. Having forest green eyes. She wears a long brown coat that reaches down to ground. Under it she has a black dress. She wears a red necklace. And later wears her glasses whenever she uses her powers. History Robin was born in Japan, but raised in Italy in a coven, where she was tought to use her craft in hunting Witches. Later being sent to STN-J to gather information for Solomon. Robin's mother agreed on genetic manipulation making Robin a "Desingner Witch", being part of "project Robin". It being planned that Robin would give birth to a new kind of witches, that were called "divinities" in ancient times. Plot Replacement Robin arrives to Japan as a replacement for Kate, a former member of STN-J, who appearantly died. Using a taxi, she arrives to STN-J's HQ, where the guard greets her. Wondering what she doing to here, asking to meet Amon. Who has just left, so Robin goes to wait at the nearby Cafe called Harry's. The Master greets her, noticing that she is not from around here. And asking even her name before she leaves. Robin leaving behind a nice tip for the master. Following leads, she finds her way to an old warehouse, where she notices on the ground a covenant. Inspecting it closer, not noticing Zaizen and Dojima behind her as she enters the building. Amon and Sakaki are losing to a witch, who controls sand, when Robin steps in. Amon recognising her as the replacement. Robin engages in a battler with the witch, who she sets on fire, also setting the huge bags on fire as well. The witch put outs the fire on his arm and grabs Robin by the collar of her dress, about to hit her, when the witch is shot down by the members of STN-J. Everyone welcoming her and complimenting her, while Amon is the only one who asks if she could control her power and that it is not nice to be putting out fires every time. Addicted to Power Dancing in the Darkness Stubborn Aesthetics ﻿ Powers Robin is able to light things on fire at will, but this power makes her eyesight weaker. Which Amon corrected by giving her a pair of glasses. Improving her accuracity to 98%. She can use her craft to make shields, shielding herself from other witch's powers and bullets even. ﻿ Category:Craft_user Category:Character Category:Female Category:STN-J Category:Witch